Freddys in remnant
by Regulardarklink
Summary: basically our four favorite bears are human and are taking beacon by team RWBY, who have to watch these psychopaths. may god have mercy on their souls
1. four sharp dressed bears boys

_**(Hi guys regulardarklink here. I've had this idea for awhile and hopefully you guys like. I've always loved FNAF and I've found the show RWBY has recently caught my interest.**_

 _"toy Freddy or anyone else talking"  
_ 'thinking  
 **"shadow Freddy talking"  
** _"golden Freddy_ talking"  
"Freddy talking

 **"** A **l** _l_ fr **e** _d_ di **e** _s_ ta **l** _k_ in **g** _"_

-It was a silent week end in beacon, every one was enjoying the peace. Birds were flying trough the sky quietly could hear crickets playing a quiet song. all was peaceful in the world. "GOD DAMMIT GOLDIE". or at least it was until a yell ripped trough the air. a little while away from beacon four sharply dressed brothers were falling at rapid speeds towards the emerald forest. lets take this moment describe them shall we. they were all wearing black tuxedos(except for one who was wearing a yellow tux). one of them was tall with brown hair blue eyes and bear ears, he had a black bow tie, and top-hat to go with his tux, he was also the one who yelled. the tall yellow(bear eared)haired one with white pinprick irises, now dubbed Goldie was was trying to keep his faded purple bow tie and top-hat from flying off."Freddy don't yell at Goldie, we need you to come up with an idea to land" the one who said that was a shorter version of Freddy. he had rosy cheeks and a red ribbon around his top-hat. the last one was silent. he looked like a darker version of Goldie even down to the pinprick eyes and missing left ear. they fell towards the trees below flailing like baby birds that fell out of their nest. suddenly Freddy started exsplaining a half assed plan that was so stupid it would probably get them killed, but it had to work.

-when they reached the top of the trees they kicked off to top of the trees down to another tree. they continued this until they worked their way all the way down the trees. when they landed they all had different reactions. Freddy started yelling at Goldie about something with portals and universes and death. the shorter one,who was named teddy, was kissing the ground and proclaiming how he missed it so. the dark one, appropriately name shadow, lied limp against a tree waiting for the others to finish what they were doing. suddenly they all realized something. _"_ W **H** _E_ RE **T** _H_ E F **U** _C_ K A **R** E W **E** _!_!! **!**.


	2. four colorful huntresses

**(hey guys regulardarklink again.I hope the last chapter caught your attention even though it was short. the next few chapter will be longer. please tell me if i'm getting the personality of the RWBY cast correct. shout out to SpecialMonitor22 for helping me with this. i own nothing"**

"toy Freddy or anyone else talking" _  
_'thinking'  
 **"shadow Freddy talking"  
** _"golden Freddy talking"_  
"Freddy talking  
 **"** A **l** _l_ Fr **e** _d_ di **e** _s_ ta **l** _k_ in **g** _"_

-Ruby was excited. that was the understatement of the century. she was (figuratively) skipping at light-speed to where her teams objective fell and the others had to call her back so many times the only way to keep her from running ahead was for yang to carry her, and carrying a hyper huntress is very VERY hard thing to do. she tried to struggle her way out of the blonds grasp but of course it was no use-234 pounds of force wouldn't even budge yang's grip a inch. the group walked along keeping watch for anything- they learned that some pretty weird things can, and will happen. just a week before there was incident with syrup and a pack of Beowolf (you don't wanna know). after 31 minutes of walking and keeping ruby from running they were about to give up and turn back but then they four voices shattered the silence. _"_ W **H** _E_ RE **T** _H_ E F **U** _C_ K A **R** E W **E** _!_!! **!**. after momentarily cringing at the cuss word, they ran to where the sound originated. they stopped at the edge of a clearing and were greeted by quite a sight. 4 sharply dressed bear faunus were panicking. The one with the freckles tried to get the others attentive and said "OK OK guys we need to calm the bloody hell down" at the sound of his (forced) British accent yang stiffened. if you've read a few stories on this site you know than yang REALLY likes British accents. she let out half a squeal before the others covered her mouth. the noise, however didn't go unnoticed by the 4 bears. they looked over to where Team RWBY was hiding ,and to the girls alarm, the 4 brothers eyes went black with white pinprick sized irises. the shorter one stepped forward and said "come on out, we know your there. don't worry we won't hurt you... much"He smirked at the end. Team RWBY didn't move. the yellow one stepped forward and said _"i can smell your fear, we'll know if you try to run, come into the clearing and no one gets hurt."_ he paused for a second and than continued " _if, however, you don't come out i will happily BURN you where you stand"_ Team RWBY silently debated on whether or not to come out, only when the yellow ones hand set on fire did they decide to step out.

(Hi,i am a line break, i am here for when Mr Regulardarklink wants to change pov mid chapter. i like cheese, especially cheddar)

-the Fazbear brothers weren't exactly sure what they expected to come out of the forest. they did know, however, that it wasn't this. 4 very colorful girls stepped out of the analyzed the four and found that three out of the four could be connected to fir tale characters. there was a stand off as both groups stood there observing the other on silence. the silence was broken when Goldie started laughing, not a chuckle, or a cackle, more like a insane persons laugh coming from a broken radio. the blond one didn't take this so well." hey! what are you laughing at one ear" Goldie's laugh died down into a chuckle. he looked Goldie locks in the eye and said _"oh nothing, just that three of you look like people from some of my favorite fairy tails"_ he titled his head towards the one in the hood "that one looks like little red riding hood, my favorite fairy tail." red smiled at that, thinking the tension would break. not noticing this Goldie continued _"not the new one though, I like the old one where little red died, reminds me of my old job at a pizzaria"_ Goldie put on a mock smile and said _"Freddy Fazbear's pizza where the food is hot and the day guard might kill you"_ his distorted laugh rang through the forest. or at least it did until Freddy hit him in the head and yelled "Goldie! these four are the only way out of this damn forest and your trying to scare them off? the fuck is wrong with you!" the Two twins started bickering like kids. shadow shook his head and said **"i apologize for their incompetence , Goldie doesn't mean to sound like a** **psychopath** **, it's just how he is"** the four girls simply nodded. shadow nodded back and said **"i do believe** **introductions** **are in order, those two bickering are my brothers Freddy Frazer Fazbear** **and Fredbear Aurum Frederic** **Fazbear though we call him Goldie. they're twins so they always bicker over every thing"** he gestured to the shorter one" **the short one whose innocently planing on enslaving you four is my younger brother T** **heodore** **Frederic Fazbear,though we refer to him as Teddy"** at that the girl turn their attention to teddy who was smirking evilly at them. **"as for me, i'm gonna skip my usual** **philosophical** **bullshit and say my name is shadow Frederic Fazbear. now mind telling us who you are and where the HELL we are"** he put extra emphasis on the word hell, his white pin prick irises even disappeared. Gulping, little red stepped forward and said "um hi my names is ruby, this is my team RWBY-" **"wait a second, your telling me your team is named after you"** Shadow interrupted. Freddy and Goldie even stopped bickering to look at her questionably. Ruby nodded sheepishly. silence. then the four bear brothers started cracking up. _"ha ha ha, red that is one of the funniest thing I've ever heard, and I once heard a kid go through an industrial blender"_ the four girls cringed at the mental image. **"i have to agree that was funny, now can you finish the introductions, we have things to do, people to kill."** lightly cringing ruby started up again "OK like i said my name is ruby and these are my team mates-" _"wait let me guess" G_ oldie cut in. " _snow angle there is Weiss, busty blond is Yang, and the one in black, is Blake."_ the four stared at him. _"i'm a mind reader" the four stared at him again. "lets just get out of here"_ nodding the Eight set out, team RWBY not knowing that they were completely and utterly screwed. poor girls.


	3. insert witty title

**(chapter 3 everyone woo hoo. lets hope this isn't to shitty.I hope you guys don't hate this story too much, I doing this for you guys, and because i don't have anything else to do. again I wanna tell you guys about my commission system, currently I is just pm me and i'll do it eventually. Do you think I own any of** this **stuff, if so your a and you probably noticed i removed the romance genre,I have plans for this story and romance wouldn't fit.)**

 _"_ toy Freddy or anyone else talking" _  
_'thinking/ fazbears' telepathic talking'  
 **"shadow Freddy talking"  
** _"Golden Freddy talking"_  
"Freddy talking  
 **"** A **l** _l_ Fr **e** _d_ di **e** _s_ ta **l** _k_ in **g** _"_

 _-"and that's how we ended up in the forest, mister Ozpin"_ it was a rather odd site in the headmaster's office. four, almost identical, bear faunus just finished telling him a highly unbelievable story about how they ended up there. the headmaster noticed that they held back some information, but decided not to mention it. he took a sip of his coffee and said "well boys,that is a very ...interesting story, but may I ask, why do you want to enroll?"  
the one in yellow, identified as Goldie leaned onto Ozpin's desk and said _"well you see Mr Ozpin, me and my brothers are rather good fighters, yet we know next to nothing about these grim, there weren't any where we lived. If we were to become students here we would have a place to stay until we go home, and in return as long as were here we will help protect vale". Goldie_ sat back in his seat and smirked. " _and if I'm reading your mind correctly,which I believe I am, there are people who are threatening the dust bound_ kingdoms *****. _Me and my brothers were in the military, we can take down terrorist."_ the empty eyed faunus leaned forward and extended a pale hand. " _so headmaster, do we have a deal" O_ zpin looked at Goldie's hand before taking another sip of his coffee. "I believe we do" before shaking his hand. the headmaster would late come to regret this, but that is for you to learn later on

-the fazbear brothers silently walked down the hallway, seemingly going to the mess hall. in actuality they were going over their plans. 'so Goldie go over our new background again, and slower this time' Freddy 'said'  
 _'OK, we were born into a family of farmers in the the kingdom of vale. we grew up tending cattle and growing wheat."_ Goldie's external smirk didn't waver _'then one day when we were 6 the Schnee family tried to buy the land the farm was on because of the deposits of dust that were there. the sons of bitches only offered a 1000th of the price of the land because we were faunus'_ The boy's smirk then became villainous as he went on _'After our dad refused they sent some damn mercenary to kill him, mom, and our older sister. they razed the farm to the ground and took the land. we had to live our cousins the arc'_ Goldie's evil smirk grew _'later on we moved to the continent of_ pangea ****** _where we started up a pizzeria.'_ his smile disappeared for a second but the returned _' what happens when we were 14 was what happened in dimension_ 57w.85a ******* '  
 **"ah yes i remember that war, wasn't there a sniper you befriended, private rose I believe?'** commented shadow.'yeah I remember her, she looked like that ruby girl. hey Goldie you gonna claim this one too.' before Teddy could start teasing Goldie Freddy interrupted 'well that's a fine and dandy but there is one thing I'd like to know. When I "borrowed" that scroll thing from goodwitch there was no pangea on the map. what did you do Goldie?' Goldie made a dismissive hand motion and said _'oh I simply edited the world and everyone's memory, just like dimension 62e.91v'  
_ Freddy nodded and 'said' 'ah I see, well you better keep track of the usage of your powers, don't want people to become suspicious now do we.' Before Goldie could respond the stopped. they had reached their destination. they turned and entered the schools weapons smith. they needed weapons for the initiation because they couldn't use their powers, no that completely decimate the grim, and where is the fun in that.

 **(* you know, because they have dust do EVERYTHING  
** named after the land mass made up of all of the continents on earth before they separated around 175 million years ago  
***** **T** **he** **dimension where the Freddies got all their military training and fought in world war 3**

 **wow that took way too long. sorry it took me so long, School was cutting into my typing time. That and Bethesda games. hopefully the next one doesn't take so long, i might lose a lot of you guys who actually like this shit story. anyway hope you somehow enjoys this check in next time for the initiation. Waring there will be mutilation on grim and Goldie. you have been warned.)**


	4. sorry

**hey guys regulardarklink here . Your probobly wondering why I haven't updated lately. the answer school, christmas and school. It takes days of undisterbed work for me to get a shitty chapter, so for a good one it takes a lot more time. I have troble working throughe the story, i can get the end planned out, but the rest of it is hard to plan. again sorry and hopefully I'll have a update before summer. regulardarklink signing off.**


	5. the plot unfolds

**(chapter 3 everyone woo hoo. lets hope this isn't to shitty.I hope you guys don't hate this story too much, I doing this for you guys, and because i don't have anything else to do. again I wanna tell you guys about my commission system, currently I is just pm me and i'll do it eventually. Do you think I own any of** this **stuff, if so your a and you probably noticed i removed the romance genre,I have plans for this story and romance wouldn't fit.)**

 _"_ toy Freddy or anyone else talking" _  
_'thinking/ fazbears' telepathic talking'  
 **"shadow Freddy talking"  
** _"Golden Freddy talking"_  
"Freddy talking  
 **"** A **l** _l_ Fr **e** _d_ di **e** _s_ ta **l** _k_ in **g** _"_

 _-"and that's how we ended up in the forest, mister Ozpin"_ it was a rather odd site in the headmaster's office. four, almost identical, bear faunus just finished telling him a highly unbelievable story about how they ended up there. the headmaster noticed that they held back some information, but decided not to mention it. he took a sip of his coffee and said "well boys,that is a very ...interesting story, but may I ask, why do you want to enroll?"  
the one in yellow, identified as Goldie leaned onto Ozpin's desk and said _"well you see Mr Ozpin, me and my brothers are rather good fighters, yet we know next to nothing about these grim, there weren't any where we lived. If we were to become students here we would have a place to stay until we go home, and in return as long as were here we will help protect vale". Goldie_ sat back in his seat and smirked. " _and if I'm reading your mind correctly,which I believe I am, there are people who are threatening the dust bound_ kingdoms *****. _Me and my brothers were in the military, we can take down terrorist."_ the empty eyed faunus leaned forward and extended a pale hand. " _so headmaster, do we have a deal" O_ zpin looked at Goldie's hand before taking another sip of his coffee. "I do believe we do" before shaking his hand. the headmaster would late come to regret this, but that is for you to learn later on

-the fazbear brothers silently walked down the hallway, seemingly going to the mess hall. in actuality they were going over their plans. 'so Goldie go over our new background again, and slower this time' Freddy 'said'  
 _'OK, we were born into a family of farmers in the the kingdom of vale. we grew up tending cattle and growing wheat."_ Goldie's external smirk didn't waver _'then one day when we were 6 the Schnee family tried to buy the land the farm was on because of the deposits of dust that were there. the sons of bitches only offered a 1000th of the price of the land because we were faunus'_ The boy's smirk then became villainous as he went on _'After our dad refused they sent some damn mercenary to kill him, mom, and our older sister. they razed the farm to the ground and took the land. we had to live our cousins the arc'_ Goldie's evil smirk grew _'later on we moved to the continent of_ pangea ****** _where we started up a pizzeria.'_ his smile disappeared for a second but the returned _' what happens when we were 14 was what happened in dimension_ 57w.85a ******* '  
 **"ah yes i remember that war, wasn't there a sniper you befriended, private rose I believe?'** commented shadow.'yeah I remember her, she looked like that ruby girl. hey Goldie you gonna claim this one too.' before teddy could start teasing Goldie' Freddy interrupted 'well that's a fine and dandy but there is one thing I'd like to know. When I "borrowed" that scroll thing from goodwitch there was no pangea on the map. what did you do Goldie?' Goldie made a dismissive hand motion and said _'oh I simply edited the world and everyone's memory, just like dimension 62e.91v'  
_ Freddy nodded and 'said' 'ah I see, well you better keep track of the usage of your powers, don't want people become suspicious now do we.' Before Goldie could respond the stopped. they had reached their destination. they turned and entered the schools weapons smith. they needed weapons for the initiation couldn't use their powers, no that completely decimate the grim, and where is the fun in that.

 **(* you know, because they have dust do EVERYTHING  
** named after the land mass made up of all of the continents on earth before they separated around 175 million years ago  
***** **T** **he** **dimension where the Freddies got all their military training and fought in world war 3**

 **wow that took way too long. sorry it took me so long, School was cutting into my typing time. That and Bethesda games. hopefully the next one doesn't take so long, i might lose a lot of you guys who actually like this shit story. anyway hope you somehow enjoys this check in next time for the initiation. Waring there will be mutilation on grim and Goldie. you have been warned.)**


	6. well fuck

well fuck.  
If I've put this chapter in one of my stories it means the idea's dead, I can't go any farther with the idea because I've either

A-found a major flaw in it  
B-lost interest in the idea  
C- found many minor flaws  
D- lost interest  
E- lost the story files  
or  
F- A combination of examples given above  
no need to worry though if I've put this specific version of the "well fuck" chapter it means I'm

A-putting the story idea along with the already written chapters up for adoption and enhancement  
B- Will continue writing  
and  
C- already have an idea I'm working on.

If you want to adopt the story just pm me and tell me why I should give you the story and in the next chapter on the story I'll tell you guys who I've given the story too  
see you guys in the next story

 **Story specific notes  
**  
 **the reason I canceled this story is because of the characters, my original ideas for their personality's were so undefined that it was possible for the story to work, but as I fleshed them out I've noticed some things that made them unsuitable for this, and while I can't list all the reasons why they couldn't work in this situation, I can tell you the two main reasons. they just don't work well together, they are all so different from each other that putting them on a team is like putting 4 rabid hamsters in one cage and expecting them not to disembowel each other. the second reason is that the fandom has done these 4 characters to death, they already have a distinct idea for the characters personalities and I don't like the idea of beating a dead horse harder than I already am. to remedy these problems I've come up with a similar but different story starring staring characters that don't seem to show up in stories more than once or twice. don't know the name for the story but to give you guy's a hint to who will be the four phycos in my next story I leave you with two quotes**

 ** _"terrible things come in small packages"  
"first there was one but now there might be three"_**


End file.
